Getting a second chance
by gunslayer12
Summary: Itachi is killed by Sasuke, while dying Itachi is given a chance to be brought back to life if he agrees to save a realm from falling into darkness. First two chapters are edited, working on next chapter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto or Demons Souls. They are owned by Kishimoto and From Soft.**

**A/N: This is my first story. I finally got around to writing it! I hope everyone enjoys it, The chapters are gonna be small but hopefully I will be able to update often. I'll welcome constructive criticism but I have my flame shield up for random flamers! Technique names will be at the bottom. The Naruto-verse is AU.**

**Edit: 10/19/2014 - Nothing really major besides a few word changes and two jutsu changes.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Technique**_"

_Emphases_

* * *

Itachi leans up against an old crumbling wall in the old Uchiha compound gasping for breath, he shakily reaches his hand up to wipe away the blood that drips down from his eyes. 'Sasuke is stronger than I anticipated, I've already had to use my Mangekyō far more than I would have liked', Itachi thought as he squints his eyes and tries to make out the objects in front of him, 'It won't be much longer until I completely lose my sight if it wasn't for my sensing abilities this battle would have been over much sooner.' He rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand hoping to grind the irritation and pain out of them.

A chill runs down his spine making the hairs on his arm stand on end, raising a kunai he blocks a blow from a chokuto that was aiming to take his head off forcing him back against the wall, the kunai barely keeping the blade from cutting into his throat. "I've listened to what you said Itachi, I've lived my life mastering my hatred for you," his attacker states "I betrayed my friends and home to gain power, and now I can finally avenge our clan."

'Sasuke,' Itachi thinks sadly 'you were supposed to stay loyal to our home, to give our clan back the honor it deserves, how could you have fallen so low?'

"Today is the day that you die Itachi!" Sasuke raves. The sound of crackling fills the air as he starts to gather lightening around his hand. Sasuke thrusts his hand forward shouting "**_Chidori_**!" His hand pierces through the center of Itachis chest. Blood slowly starts to pour out of Itachis mouth "Finally our family can rest, now that I've killed you Itachi, to think I used to believe you were unbeatable." Sasuke sneers as he watches his older brother choke on his own blood.

Itachi leans forward and rests his chin on top of Sasukes shoulder. "Sorry my foolish little brother, maybe next time." Itachi whispers, "What?!" Sasuke shakily breathes out, his eyes then widens as Itachis body bursts into a murder of crows and disappears into the sky...Itachi had escaped.

* * *

Itachi watches as Sasuke chases after the crows in an attempt to finish him off once and for all. 'It's a good thing I decided to keep a **_Karasu Bunshin_** in hiding; luckily, I was able to **_Kawarimi_** with it before my wound became fatal,' Itachi thinks glancing down at the charred skin on his chest, 'If Sasuke was thinking clearly he would have been easily see through my illusion, he has become far to arrogant in his skill.'

Just then a presence makes itself known at the edge of his vision. Itachi tenses and turns slightly to face the stranger, standing in the shadows is a figure wearing a hooded black robe covered in red clouds. Covering the strangers face was an orange spiral mask that only contained one eye hole. "I wasn't aware there was any other Akatsuki members in the area besides myself, let alone you Tobi." Itachi spits out harshly.

"My My, no need for such hostility Itachi, you'd almost think we were enemies by the way you're acting." the now named Tobi says.

"I thought I had said I wanted to deal with my brother alone!" Itachi clenches his teeth angrily, speaking grimly.

"Well you see there has been a..._slight_ change of plans," Tobi says happily "It turns out that your brother is very valuable to my plan."

Itachi scowled darkly "If you go near him nobody will ****ever ****find you body."

Tobi just tsked at Itachi and placed his hands on his hips "I figured as much, but...that's why you're not going to leave this place alive."

Itachi quickly launches three kunai and shuriken at him hoping to land a lucky blow, but the weapons just pass right through Tobi as if he wasn't even there. "So sad Itachi," Tobi says as he shakes his head "If you were at full strength you might have stood a chance, but as you are now you're not even a warmup." Tobi then whispers "_**_Kamui_**_"

Excruciating pain suddenly filled his senses, laying down on the ground looking up at the sky. Itachi tries to stand up but can't seem to find the strength. His head lulls to the side and he sees the lower half of his body laying a few feet away from him. He starts to feel a bone chilling cold surrounding him and his vision starts to fade to black. A pair of feet enter his view and a hand grabs his chin and turns him to look up at Tobi. "Don't worry Itachi, I'll take good care of your little brother." Tobi says, Itachi weakly glares at Tobi only to notice that Tobis eye was a Mangekyō. 'An Uchiha?' Itachi thinks 'please be careful, my foolish little brother.' Itachis breath soon stills and then...he is no more.

* * *

**Techniques**

_**Chidori**_ \- One Thousand Birds - A-rank : This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces.

_**Kamui**_ \- Authority of the Gods : Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape. Each eye is able to transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into another dimension. A user of the right eye requires physical contact to absorb a target, while a user of the left can do so from a distance. Kamui also allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire by absorbing their own body into the swirling distortion. When using Kamui to teleport, whatever the user is touching will be warped along with them and their chakra becomes untraceable.

_**Kawarimi**_ – Body Replacement - E-rank : With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield.

_**Karasu Bunshin**_ – Crow Clone - C-rank : A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows". The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the crows disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it.


	2. A New Place

**A/N: Next chapter! This was originally supposed to be two chapters but because they are both transition chapters I just combined them. Just don't expect another chapter for another week unless I get a hit of inspiration. Please review, even if you don't like the story!**

**Edit: 10/19/2014 - Split up the paragraphs a bit more, changed some words here and there. Once again nothing major.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Technique**_"

_Emphasis_

* * *

Suddenly a warmth fills his entire body causing his aches to slowly fade away. Itachi slowly opens his eyes only to find that he seems to be floating in a black void, a quick glance tells him that he _can_ see his own body, but everything else is hidden to him. "Is this my punishment?" Itachi says wonderingly, his voice echoing in the dark expanse. "To spend all of eternity stuck in this empty domain?" He hears a light giggling coming from behind causing him to quickly turn around, only to see a mysterious figure cloaked in a white light, try as he might he just couldn't seem identify anything about the figure except for the light.

"I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" Itachi asks questioningly, not wanting to anger the only other figure that appears to inhabit the void.

"Oh that's understandable" The shining figure states in a soft childlike voice "Not many people have seen me before, so I can't hold it against you," The figure muffles another giggle "Well, to put it in simple terms that you can understand I," The figure points to itself "am Kami."

Itachi can't help but look shocked before schooling his face in indifference "If you are Kami then why are you here talking to someone like me?"

"That's simple, I have a task that can only be completed by a hero _and_ it just so happens to be that there is such a person available _right now_. If you do this task and _succeed_ then I will bring you back to life in your past." Kami finishes smugly, knowing that Itachi will agree.

Itachi just stares off into the expanse for a few seconds before replying "I am no hero, my hands are stained with so much blood, from the third shinobi war to the massacre of my clan, and why should I need to go into my past, or even need to be brought back to life at all? I have done my duty, I just want to rest now."

Kami just sighed softly "Itachi, it may be hard to believe but you are indeed a hero, even if no one admits it or will ever know about it. You, the pacifist who fought in the third shinobi war, who prevented a coup by killing your own clan that would have sparked the fourth shinobi war," Kami moved a little closer until they were standing side-by-side "But most of all, the reason why you would want to go back in the past is because of your brother Sasuke, that hatred you forced on him will eventually turn him into a monster; he will lead the world to the end by siding with a great beast named the Shinju, if Sasuke never became obsessed with revenge then he would have sided against the Shinju and the world would have been saved."

"The world ending is all my fault?" Itachi says brokenly, his legs gave out underneath causing him to collapse onto his knees before sobbing softly, "Sasuke, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Kami kneels down and pulls him into a hug "It's okay you're only human, and all humans eventually make a mistake."

Itachi stops crying and wipes away his tears before suddenly standing up and looking at Kami, determination shining in his eyes "I've made my decision, I'll accept your task as long as you keep your deal."

Kami nods and steps back away from him, "Of course, however there are a few things you'll need to know before I send you away." Kami motions Itachi to follow through the darkness, after what felt like a few minutes of walking he noticed that there was a bright light drawing near them. "Now there are a few changes that I'm going to make to your body so that the world doesn't reject you."

"Wait," Itachi interrupts "A different world?! Just what is this task that I have to do?"

Kami just sheepishly laughs "Oops, I thought I told you, well this other world needs someone to save it from falling into darkness, and in order to send you," Kami suddenly pokes him on the arm "to save it I have to remove your ability to use chakra."

They both stop in front of a glowing portal and just stare at it for a few seconds before Kami finally says "When you're all ready just walk through the portal and it will do the rest." Itachi takes a deep breath and takes one last look at Kami, before getting pushed into the portal. Kami just grins and says "Try not to die and whatever happens just don't lose..._hope_."

* * *

Itachi bit back a scream as his body was pulled apart within the portal, he felt his chakra fleeing his body leaving him weaker than he had ever felt. His body felt heavy and his consciousness starts to fade, a voice starts to softly echo throughout the portal before getting louder. "Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel. Let strength be granted so the world might be mended," the voice repeats its words again "Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel. Let strength be granted so the world might be mended..._so the world might be mended_."

Focusing on the voice he finds himself being pulled away from the portal and lands on his hands and knees on a strange liquid like surface with golden lines forming a what appears to be a type of seal. While struggling to stand his eyes landed on a young woman with scraggly black hair that almost reaches her shoulders, she's wearing black bandages that form into a makeshift dress with a tattered black cloak around her shoulders that barely reach down to her knees, in her hand she holds a staff that is almost double her height and has a soft glowing flame on the tip, her eyes seem to be occluded in some sort of substance leaving her blinded.

Feeling like she finally held his attention the woman began to speak in a thick accent "You may call me the maiden in black, and this place is called the Nexus. It holds together the northern land of Boletaria, and binds the souls that manage to slip through the fissure. The only way to be free from the Nexus is to lose all hope and surrender your soul to the demons, or to lull the old one back to slumber ending the demons once and for all."

Itachi holds up his hand to stop her from continuing to talk and takes a brief moment to completely stand up before finally asking his question "What do you mean demons? What is this _old one_?" He didn't sign up for this, just being dropped off in a strange place that he had no knowledge of and was told to save the world. Save the world from what? The demons? This old one? Right now he needed information, now more than ever considering he had no jutsu at his disposal.

The maiden just gives him a blank look. "Many warriors have claimed to be strong enough to defeat the demons and none have returned. If you wish to learn more about the old one then you will need to prove yourself competent by killing one of the Archdemons, but if you actually manage to defeat one then the monumental will instruct you about more on the old one."

"How am I to find these 'Archdemons' and how am I supposed to kill one when I have no weapon?" Itachi questioned once more starting to get irritated, it seemed he was being thrown into the deep end with nary a chance to defend himself. The maiden just shrugs "Look around the Nexus, I'm sure you should be able to find a weapon. The only way to get to a Archdemon is to travel through one of the five Arch-stones," motioning for Itachi to follow her she walks away from the seal covered liquid floor into a large open room that was sparsely lit, much like the last room it to was covered in golden seals, a light fog permeated throughout the room causing a feeling of hopelessness and despair to crash down onto him.

The maiden gently pressed her hand against Itachis arm causing his sudden depression to be dispelled "You must keep your will strong lest you fall prey to the most dangerous of all enemies." The maiden spoke before she turned around and gestured for Itachi to do the same. It appears that the room he was in lay slightly under a U-shaped staircase that led upwards. On the staircase there were six evenly spaced large tablets.

"These are the arch-stones," she pointed to each tablet starting from the one to the far left. "The first one leads to the Boletarian Palace, I would suggest starting there for your first Archdemon, the next tablet leads to Stonefang Tunnel the land of the underground kingdom, after that there is the Tower of Latria the inescapable prison for those who dabble in the soul arts, the next is the land of giants but it has long since been overrun and thus the arch-stone was destroyed, the final two are the Shrine of Storms and the Valley of Defilement. If the last five arch-stones are overrun then the seal keeping the old one at bay will be undone and the world will be doomed. Just place your hand upon the stone and it shall take you into the realm it holds in place."

"The first tablet you say?" Itachi mutters to himself before slowly heading towards the left side of the stairway and up to the tablet.

"Wait!" The maiden calls to him stopping Itachi just before he pressed his palm to the tablet "You will not attempt to get a weapon?"

Itachi sighs and rubs his hand over his face "While I would feel more confident with a weapon in my hand I believe that I am sufficiently skilled to handle most threats."

"Then let me give you some advice at least," The maiden said walking up the steps towards him, "Demon souls are everything in this world, they are used to buy whatever you need from weapons and armor to repairing damaged equipment, however if you bring me demon souls then I will use them to make you more powerful than you have ever been!" She ended her speech by tapping the end of her staff against the floor causing the light at the top to shine brighter illuminating the entire place for a few moments before dying back down.

Itachi nodded to her "I will keep your advice in mind." He stated pondering upon her words; then reaching out and touches the first arch-stone, his body glows a light blue before he is suddenly whisked away to another place.

* * *

Chakra - Energy that shinobi use to perform jutsu and enhance their body.

Jutsu - Techniques that utilize chakra, can be use to manipulate the elements, cast illusions and enhance and heal the body.

Soul Arts - Also known as magic, allows for enhancing of weapons, causing attacks, healing and even revival. Spells can only be learned by gathering a large number of souls.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to anybody who is taking the time to read my story! It makes me so happy knowing that people enjoyed it (at least I'm assuming that cause I got no flames) Sorry about the bad fighting scenes as well as taking a week to update, I'm still learning and am having a great deal of trouble writing each chapter. I'm especially unhappy with this chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Soundeffects**

* * *

A green glow irradiated from an old looking sword stuck within a gem that lay before him. Wooden barricades riddled the walkway strewn with arrows and skeletons of battles past. Out upon the horizon Itachi saw a dark castle the sun cautiously peeking from behind, yet before him a great metal gate hindered any progress from the bridge.

"Looks like the gate is the only way off this bridge." Itachi stated in a slightly bitter tone, he starts walking forward at a slow pace down the bridge;his eyes darting back and forth dart his face set in a stoic look betraying no sign of emotion, his body completely relaxed hiding the fact that he was completely aware of everything around him. Suddenly, Itachi noticed movement just a few steps ahead of him darting behind the barricades hugging the left and right side of the bridge. Just when Itachi was about to pass through, the barricades are smashed apart as two figures charge at him. The figure on the left leaps at Itachi while the figure on the right quickly strode. Itachi moves slightly to the left side dodging the blow from the opponent, grabbing his opponents wrist Itachi flung the figure towards the other causing them both to crash into the right side of the bridge.

With the brief lull in the fight Itachi takes a moment to observe his opponents clearly as they are trying to stand up. Both figures are wearing clothes that seem more comparable to rags as they barely cover anything and wouldn't provide any defense, on their head was a metal helmet that looked more like a pot without a handle, the only weapon they had was a small broken sword that had rust covering every inch of it. Their skin looked like tanned leather that was pulled taunt against their bones. After they had both finished standing up they charged him once again. glancing at their faces Itachi realized that neither of them had eyes, just dark empty sockets that stared back at him.

He couldn't help but internally shudder as losing their eyes was the greatest fear of an Uchiha, both of the enemies started to swing their rusted blades at him, one coming from the right and the other from the left hoping to catch him in the middle when Itachi blurred forward at a high speed intercepting both attacks by grabbing onto their wrists, a cracking sound can be heard as both wrists are snapped causing the blades to fall from their hands onto the floor. Releasing their lifeless wrists he wraps his hands around their throats, both opponents start to struggle to get released, one flailing its arms about while the other clawing at the hand holding it.

Itachi twisted his wrists to the side snapping both of their necks, dropping them like merely the trash they were, when their bodies touched the floor they let off a slight blue glow for a second as a multitude of tiny blue orbs was released from their body before flying into Itachis body, "Is this the souls the Maiden was referring too?" Itachi wondered as he reaches down for one of the rusty broken swords that lay at his feet. 'Although I would prefer a weapon in better condition this will have to do for now.' Itachi thinks as grips the blade in his right hand before giving it a few test swings; he glances around the section of the bridge that just contained his battle one last time and saw that one of the barricades had been hiding a small stairway leading off the left of the bridge, seeing that it led to a closed gate door that was chained closed and locked Itachi turns back and heads towards the large gate that was at the end of the stone bridge.

Itachi fought his way through a horde of undead making quick work of them with his newly begotten sword on his way to the gate. He glanced around trying to find a way to open up the gate but there was none; it seemed as if the gate could never be opened, off to the left of the gate Itachi noticed a small staircase that led to a tower in the distance whose entrance was currently being blocked by a gated door. In front of the tower was a paved path that led around the left side of the tower. Looking up the side of the tower he spots two bodies hanging from a set of chains. one body looked to be the size of a small child; while the other, was mostly hidden under a black robe, farther above the bodies at the end of the chains is a small ledge jutting out from the side of the tower.

To the right of the large gate is another tower with another locked gate 'I wonder why all of the gates are closed if the battle is over?' Itachi wonders 'Either way, I must continue forward and the only path available to me is off to the left.' He moves up the stairs to the tower on the left holding his rusty blade prepared for any attacks, looking through the gate he noticed another mass of undead roaming around and a stairway that seems to lead up to the top of the tower with a lever 'hopefully to open this gate' Itachi thinks 'there's nothing more I can see from here, I should continue.' Moving left he follows the paved path towards the left side of the tower he stops just before he makes the turn to the side, using the flat of his blade Itachi tries to see around the corner but the blade is to rusted to see anything.

Deciding to take a chance he quickly ducks his head around the corner and then quickly pulls it back as a crossbow bolt whizzed by his face; luckily, he managed to get a good look at the area. 'Three undead, two walking on the stone floor while the one with the crossbow is up on scaffolding against the right wall, to the left of the two undead the floor seems to have small glowing blue orbs floating through it.' Before Itachi could think, one of the undead rounded the corner, quickly Itachi thrusts his blade out catching he undead on the throat severing its head. Grabbing the body he moves around the corner, **THWAK ** Itachi hears the sound of the bolt hit the body. He moves towards the scaffolding hoping to take care of the crossbowman but attracts the attention of the last remaining undead on the floor, which started a wild sprint to him while randomly flailing its weapon in front of it.

Using the corpse Itachi blocked the undeads attack, the blade biting deep into its once former comrades body. Preparing to make the killing blow Itachi tightened his grip on the rusty weapon, the undead reeled its weapon back and clenched the handle with both hands. Raising the weapon above its head it starts to wildly hack at the corpse in effort to get at Itachi.

Another **THWAK** fills the air and pain seers through Itachi as a bolt manages to find a clear path into his shoulder; luckily his years in ANBU prevented him from flinching from the pain. Itachi places his foot on the back of the corpse and kicks forward sending both it and the undead falling to the ground, lunging forward Itachi stabs into the chest of the undead effectively killing it then, within a split second, scoops up the rusted blade it used and making a quick turn to the right he launches the rusted blade at the crossbowman piercing him through the eye. Itachi rips the bolt from his shoulder tearing a small amount of flesh with it, annoyed he ripped a segment of cloth from the undead corpse and used it to bandage himself. "I suppose I should stop for a rest for a bit; especially, if I'm allowing myself to be injured from just fighting two undead." Itachi mutters to himself taking a seat next to the scaffolding, slowly leaning back to place his head against the wall he closes his eyes for a bit.


End file.
